The Wormhole of Epsilon Indi
by Cynical Classicist
Summary: Sequel to The Mines of Ruwilen and 7th in a series. The Doctor goes to a space station in the Epsilon Indi System, where his friend Professor Corporis is working on a wormhole. However the activation codes for the wormhole are stolen. This leads the Doctor to the Kepler-22 System, where he discovers a plot to attack Earth.


In the TARDIS the Doctor was using the ball-pool. He laughed as he swam through the balls. "So Doctor, where to now?" asked Norine as she came in with Kafyip. "Perhaps some better territory then before" said Kafyip. The Doctor thought for a moment. "I know just the place!" he said. "It's in the year 2731. And one of the inhabitants is a friend of mine, Professor Corporis." He jumped out of the ball pool and slid out of the Playroom to Squash Court 6. He ran through, got into the lift, and travelled down to the first floor. From there it was a short walk to the control console. He danced round it, pulling levers and pushing switches as the Swukain and human entered. "So how long till we're there?" said Norine. "The old girl should get us there in a minute" said the Doctor. "Just so long as I remembered to keep the Zeiton crystals hot."

Suddenly the TARDIS jerked violently to one side, throwing the crew of their feet. "Whoa!" cried the Doctor as the TARDIS spun around. "Hold on to your hats!" He dashed round pulling levers manically, making desperate attempts at steering. "GERONIMOOOO!" he cried in a strange delight as the TARDIS whirled round like a leaf in a tsunami. Finally there was a crash, and the TARDIS began materialising. "What was that?" asked Kafyip. "What monstrous spirit caused this?" "Just some dimensional disturbances" said the Doctor. He ran into a room and came out again with a fez. "Want to look my best for meeting Corporis!" He touched the scanner screen, showing some large advanced-looking buildings and a dome above them. "Where are we now?" said Norine. "The whole area is a space station" said the Doctor. "In the Epsilon Indi System. Seem to have arrived in 2734 instead." He opened the doors and bounded out of the TARDIS. "Well, this is certainly exciting" said Norine, following him. Kafyip hung back. The trips in the TARDIS were difficult, as was the destinations. But it was still fun. Kafyip left the TARDIS, slamming the door behind him. "Don't slam it!" said the Doctor. "She doesn't like that."

They strolled through the city, the Doctor looking happily all over it. 3 reptilian figures walked past them. "Doctor…" said Norine. "They're Draconians!" said the Doctor. "They're nice enough if you know them, As it happens I'm a nobleman of Draconia." He held his jacket and put on a smug face, dropping it a few seconds later. "But I haven't been to Draconia for Jovian years!" He looked around the Epsilon Indi buildings. "It's been a while for me since I came here" he said. "Look at all the stuff they have here! Literature, hat stalls…" "Doctor, we should be finding why there were such disturbances in the vortex" said Kafyip. "Alright" said the Doctor. "But we should still enjoy ourselves." "Not much action here" said Norine, sounding a bit bored. The Doctor looked round and saw a large building up ahead with Epsilon Indi Scientific Centre written over the entrance. "Corporis works just there. We can soon be there." He saw something that interested him and ran off towards a store, pulling out a wad of notes. "I left some 28th century currency in my jacket from last time" he said.

Norine looked at the Doctor trying on hats. "Do you think the Doctor is insane?" she asked Kafyip quietly. "If he's not then we certainly are" replied Kafyip. "Just from reading his mind I feel insane." They heard several yells and blasts nearby. "Looks like we will find some action" said Norine. "Doctor!" she called. The Doctor ran by wearing a feathered hat. "Doctor, I think there's something happening over there!" said Norine. She properly saw the Doctor. "What are you wearing?" she asked in astonishment. "I wear a feathered hat. Feathered hats are cool" said the Doctor. Kafyip sighed. "I don't think we're the insane ones." "Nothing wrong with being a bit insane" said the Doctor. Norine remembered why she had called the Doctor. "We heard yelling at the…" There was a shot and they saw 2 men wearing masks running out of the Scientific Centre carrying a box. A woman in uniform ran after them, but a shot forced her to dive for cover.

The men ran out through the other side of the marketplace followed by the Woman, who was talking into a wrist-communicator and accompanied by 2 other uniformed people. The Doctor ran towards the chasers, but as they ran into the maze of streets he saw he was unlikely to catch up with them. "If only I knew the way to the port" said the Doctor grumpily. "I'm sure those crooks will go there." He brightened suddenly, spinning around to face the facility. "I can ask Professor Corporis what is going on there!" He ran towards the door and with his sonic opened it. Kafyip looked worried. "Are you sure we can go…" "It will be fine!" said the Doctor. "I have a habit of getting into these situations and solving them." He walked inside. "Should be fun" said Norine as she followed him in. Kafyip muttered a prayer to the Powers and walked inside cautiously.

They moved through the Centre. The Doctor saw a door with a No entry sign on there. He looked delighted. "Practically an invitation for me" said the Doctor, using his sonic screwdriver to open the door. Inside was a large piece of machinery, a glass ring large enough to enclose a house and two strange devices of many tubes inside. The Doctor looked at it. "I think this is what caused those problems with the TARDIS." "I can read your mind and I still don't understand how" said Kafyip. "This area is evidently close to a wormhole. There must be experiments here to open this." The Doctor jumped over to the control board and began fiddling with the buttons. From the tube came particles of fast-moving energy, which moved round the huge tube thousands of time every second. "Look at all those particles!" said the Doctor, grinning like a child in a toy-shop or historian in the Library of Alexandria. "What great portal technology!" Norine sighed. "This is certainly interesting but aren't we going to…" "Move away from the console!" said a stern voice.

They turned around to see a large fanged man with claws standing there, pointing a weapon at them. "Hello, I'm the Doctor!" said the Doctor. He pulled out a paper and held it at the Guard. "This should explain I'm from Special Security forces." The Guard looked at the paper, and then looked at the Doctor angrily. "What sort of joke is this?" he snarled. The Doctor looked at the paper. It said Solariun Pinaquotheque Member. "Whoops!" said the Doctor. He rummaged through his pocket. "Oh dear. I must have left it in the TARDIS" he said. "If you could you just let me go for a few minutes." He started towards the door but the Guard blocked the way. "You're going to Senior Technician Ganymede-Stem. He'll know what to do." "Look you fanged fiend" said Norine. "You're not going to just…" The guard flexed his claws. "Alright" said Norine.

They were marched towards a room with Senior Technician W. Ganymede-Stem on the door. "Head of Security Jumvizu" said Jumvizu, knocking on the door. "Enter" said a deep voice. The Guard performed a retina scan and entered, revealing a large, elderly man sitting behind a desk. "So, are you the ones who stole the codes?" he said. "What codes?" said the Doctor. "You heard me!" snarled Ganymede-Stem. "You were in the facility unauthorised when it was robbed." "You idiot, the thieves had already left" said Norine. "I can handle this" said the Doctor. "Where is…" But Ganymede-Stem wouldn't let him get a word in. "Do you have identification?" he asked sternly. "Not with me…" said the Doctor, "But you know how hard it is to…" "I do. Not very hard" said Ganymede-Stem. "So you came into this System illegally, and you were in the Centre when it was robbed?" "You really are being difficult" said the Doctor. "Can I see Professor Corporis?" "You want to see him?" laughed Ganymede-Stem. "Well I…" "Senior Technician Ganymede-Stem!" said a loud voice behind the Doctor.

The TARDIS crew turned to see a tall balding man with a goatee behind them. He saw the Doctor and looked delighted. "Doctor!" he said happily. "Professor Edward Corporis!" said the Doctor cheerily. "How are you?" "Does this man have identification?" asked Ganymede-Stem. "That bow tie is identification enough" laughed Corporis. "I don't think anybody else in the Galaxy has fashion sense like that!" "It's cool. Bow ties are cool!" said the Doctor, slightly annoyed. "They were before the word cool was invented" said Norine. "They're still cool in this century" said the Doctor. "Any other identification?" said Ganymede-Stem, sounding very annoyed. "I have two hearts" he said. "And I remember that time after Election Day we went to the bar, got that Draconian drink, and sang…" "It's him" said Corporis quickly.

A minute later the Doctor and Corporis were talking together about the portal machine. "So what exactly is this thing?" said Norine. "This is the Janus project. It opens the Wormhole of Epsilon Indi" said Corporis. Kafyip looked confused, as did Norine. "Well, in simple terms it's a great big doorway through space" said the Doctor. "Enables you to get from A to B in less time then you would in normal space." "How?" said Norine. "Basically you take a short cut through a different part of space, like the TARDIS takes short cuts through the vortex" said the Doctor. "With this wormhole" said Corporis, "space travellers can cut 593 light years off a journey. Wormholes like this could revolutionise space travel!" "So what did the thieves take?" asked Kafyip. "Nothing that can't be replaced" said Corporis. "Basically they took the codes to open up the wormhole." "But surely they'd have to be here to open it up" said Norine. "Yes and no" said the Professor. "They could open it up on the other side of course" said the Doctor. "So where are the criminals now?" "The shipping port is being guarded. They won't get out." "I'm going to the port anyway" said the Doctor. "Should be fun!"

He ran off towards the port with Kafyip, Norine, and Corporis. He could see armoured Guards checking the passes and ships of anyone trying to leave. Kafyip looked slightly unnerved. "Doctor…" he said nervously. "Those men…I can't hear their thoughts." "Of course" said the Doctor. "Around this time they are using robots for such duties." "You shouldn't worry" said Corporis. "They are programmed not to let any harm come to humans." "I've heard that before" said the Doctor darkly. "It isn't true. These robots could harm humans." "Excuse me sir" said a robot. "Your pass is not in order." Corporis turned round in that direction. The robot was talking to a man who was with 2 others. The man glared at the robot. "My pass is right… HERE!"

He pulled out a small satellite device and activated it. The robot slumped down. Another robot automatically moved towards them but the device was used again, and the robot fell like a puppet with its strings cut. "That was odd" said Corporis. "Only we have the deactivation codes for the local robots." Kafyip moved forward while the man pulled out his gun. "Nobody is getting Dumong!" he said. "Where are you from?" asked Kafyip. "None of your concern" snarled Dumong pointing the gun at him. "Now get back or your big head will be a lot smaller!" Kafyip got back. The 3 men ran into their ship, which began to rise. "The whole city are on lockdown" said Corporis as the ship travelled into the airlock. "At least they don't have the opening…" The lock opened and the ship left. "…codes" said Corporis, faltering. Within a few seconds the ship was out of sight.

Corporis looked back at the Doctor. "Well, this certainly isn't good. They've got away with the codes. If knowledge of how to open the portals, even from one side, falls into the wrong hands, it could be disastrous." The Doctor smiled. "No need to worry about them." He spun around to point at Kafyip. "Where are they going?" "The Kepler-22 System" said Kafyip. "But how could you possibly know that?" asked Corporis. The Doctor glanced sideways then back in a very dramatic manner. "He can read minds." Corporis didn't look too surprised. "I've heard of races that can do that. But none that look like this." "Kepler-22" said the Doctor. "I'm not sure I've ever been there before. Or at least, not for centuries." "So can't you tell them to give him back?" said Norine. "I don't think it's as easy as that" said a voice behind them. It was Ganymede-Stem. "You seem to have forgotten the political climate."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Politics again. Always causes problems." "Actually a good point is raised by Ganymede-Stem" said Corporis. "That whole area of space is not getting on well with Earth. There are rumours of plans for an attack." "Not that they could really get that close to Earth with their current forces" said Ganymede-Stem. "But still, we can't really send troops there." "Well I'm not going to be hemmed in by your laws" said the Doctor. "I'm going to see if I can get it back." Ganymede-Stem laughed. "You could hardly get there ahead of them. That ship is faster than any other in this port." "My ship isn't in the port" said the Doctor smugly. "Come along Kafyip and Norine. Back to the TARDIS." He ran off towards the TARDIS, followed by his two companions.

The TARDIS was soon flying again through the vortex, the Doctor running round the console as he kept it on course. "Don't you have an automatic pilot?" asked Norine. "Yes but it takes longer to set" said the Doctor spinning around to press another lever. "Anyway more fun this way. GERONIMO!" he cried as the TARDIS hurtled through the vortex.

In a satellite orbiting Kepler-22b there was a wheezing grinding sound as the TARDIS materialised. "Do you have your paper this time?" said Kafyip. The Doctor ran upstairs and came back a moment later with the paper. "Right here" he said. "Out we go!" The doors opened and he bounced out cheerily. "A planet is a big place" said Norine. "How can we be sure we have found the right place?" The Doctor smiled. "I went to the spaceport. We should have arrived ahead of Dugong's spaceship. He should be arriving shortly."

They looked around the spaceport. It was a grim area. There were armed people all around, and holographic posters saying SECEDE FROM EARTH ALLIANCE and KEPLER FOR KEPLER. The Doctor didn't look happy. "We should keep a low profile here" he said. "Doctor, do you know the history of this century?" said Norine suddenly. "I was just thinking that you should know whether the attack does happen." The Doctor looked uneasy. "I've travelled to a lot of places. A lot of things happened in the Universe. It's difficult remembering what happened…" "But surely you could find out?" said Norine. "Time is in flux" said the Doctor. "There are fixed points, like… Xerxes being defeated or Mavic Chen becoming Guardian…" "Who?" asked Norine. "Don't need to worry about it for another Millennium!" said the Doctor. "There's Alfred the Great, the six wives of Henry VIII, and so on… I'm not sure about this event. I try not to find out too much about where I go. There was that time on Mars, and before that the R101, but..." They heard a loud-speaker through the base. "ATTENTION! ATTENTION! SHIP LANDING! SHIP LANDING!" The Guards got into position. They heard a rush overhead and a ship landed in the walled enclosure of the port.

"How are we going to get in?" asked Norine. "Simple. Through the front door" said the Doctor, walking up to the gate. There were several armoured guards and two locks. The Doctor moved up to him. "The spaceport is on military lockdown" said one of the Guards. "It was announced just an hour ago." "I am Doctor Pretorius of the Secret Science division" said the Doctor, flashing his paper. "This is…" "Major Norine Clarke" said Norine. "Kafyip is with us" said the Doctor, moving past the Guards. "He doesn't look like us..." began a Guard. "His race is hoping for an alliance with us!" said the Doctor. He scanned the door. "Deadlock sealed." He turned to the Guards. "Do you have the key?" One of the Guards looked suspicious. "How can we be sure…?" "Don't speak back to us!" said Norine. "Or I'll have you court-martialled!" "But... our Officer..." "Captain... Stein will not be happy!" said Kafyip, trying to speak with authority as his mind reading gave him the name of an Officer. The Guard looked nervous and unlocked the door. The three walked through. "I'll radio ahead…" "SECRET Science Division!" yelled the Doctor. "Completely secret."

The Doctor looked about the base. There were even more guards here. Thousands of soldiers were moving around, weapons were being tested, ships were being fully fuelled. It was clear that war was being prepared for. "Lot happening here" said the Doctor. He saw something. "Quick! Look the other way" he said, spinning round. "Dumong is over there!"

They glanced round and saw Dumong talking to an important looking man. They edged towards the two. "I'll try reading their minds" whispered Kafyip, straining his mind to form a telepathic connection and saying what he heard. "He is asking the Fleet commander where to bring the codes" said Kafyip. "He is being told to bring it to the Strategy Office." They turned to see Dumong walking towards a building with the Fleet Commander. They walked over to the building trying to look important, the Doctor straightening his bow tie. The Doctor walked into the building. "Didn't bother to lock the door" he said cheerily. He walked up the corridor, past several rooms, until finally he got to one labelled STRATEGIC OFFICE in holographic writing. There was another soldier standing there.

The Doctor ran up urgently. "Here is an important letter!" he said taking a paper from his pocket. "Could you deliver it immediately?" "What…Where to?" said the Soldier, to taken by the apparent urgency to object. "Right across the other side of the building!" said the Doctor. "No time to explain! Here are my credentials to show I am of the Secret Science division!" He flashed the paper. "What are you waiting for? GO!" yelled Norine. The soldier ran off a few metres, remembered the letter, ran back to get it, and ran down the corridor. The Doctor smiled. "Works nearly every time" he said. "Now be quiet. We need to hear what they are saying." The Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to unlock the door and pushed it open slightly. A row of Officers were sitting with Dumong, and the important looking man had a map of nearby systems before them. The 3 moved close to the door and began listened to the man.

"Our troops will attack here. With the codes at our command we will open the wormhole!" "But, great Fleet Commander, we have heard those need to be open on both side!" said an Officer. "If just one side is open we will be lost…" "We have taken care of that" said the Fleet Commander. "An agent of ours will keep it open. It will not be long before…" He glanced over at the door. "Why is that open? Close it immediately!" An Officer hastily got up and moved towards the door. The TARDIS crew moved back, Norine and Kafyip accidently colliding heads. "OH!" cried Kafyip loudly. "Whoops" said the Doctor as the door opened to show many angry Officers. "Sorry we were late for the meeting" said the Doctor. "If you could just summarise what you…" "I know you!" said Dumong. "You were on Epsilon Indi!" "Ah. So you remember me!" said the Doctor. "He tried to stop me!" snarled Dumong. "Get him!"

The Officer at the door ran forwards to grab them, but a judo move from Norine sent him crashing down. More Officers moved towards the TARDIS crew, drawing guns. "STOP!" cried the Doctor. "Or I'll use this deadly… dodger!" He pulled something out of his pocket and waved it at the Officers, who stood back in fear. The Officer outside was just coming round, but he stayed on the floor as the Doctor made a threatening gesture with the item. The TARDIS crew began to back away. "That's right!" said the Doctor. "I've turned forces that could destroy this Satellite with a single weapon round just by my name! Shake in fear or you will sample this…" "That is food" said the Officer next to them. "That was pretty observant of you" said the Doctor. The Officer stood up, but was pushed back into the room by Norine, crashing into Dumong as he tried to get to the Doctor, and sending them both over. The Doctor took a bite out of the Jammy Dodger, slammed the door and used the sonic screwdriver to lock and fuse it. "RUN!" he yelled to Kafyip and Norine as he did so. They obeyed as they heard a banging at the door.

As they ran round the corner Norine showed something. "I got the Officer's badge" she said. "Thought it might come in useful." The Doctor suddenly stopped and moved back. "The communication room" he said. "I feel a plan coming on!" He ran in to where a tired-looking technician was drumming his fingers. "Science Security Service" said the Doctor waving his paper round before the technician could say anything. "Just need to use this." He pressed the alarm button, setting of a loud ringing sound. "Wait…" said the technician, but the Doctor grabbed the loudspeaker and turned it on. "ATTENTION KEPLER FLEET. THIS IS AN EMERGENCY CALL ABOUT A…" He stopped suddenly, thinking what to say. "Gas shell?" said Norine. "…GAS SHELL, WHICH HAS GONE OFF!" said the Doctor. "MOVE AWAY FROM THE GATE!" He switched the loudspeaker off. "Thanks for your help" he said, and with the others ran out before the technician could reply.

As they left the building they saw thousands were running about in panic. The Commander's voice was heard. "NO GAS SHELL HAS GONE OFF. GUARD THE GATES. STOP A GROUP OF 3. A YOUNG MAN, A YOUNG WOMAN AND A TALL BALD MAN. NONE ARE IN UNIFORM." The Doctor spun round, trying to think of a plan. Many people hadn't exactly heard what the Commander had said, but they were getting the message. "They're down there!" said Norine, who had separated herself from the group. A man ran round the corner of an ammunition block. Norine moved after him quickly. The Doctor and Kafyip ran forward and heard some thumping behind there. The soldiers didn't notice as they ran about wildly. Kafyip was trying not to show his head when Norine ran out wearing a military coat and a badge. "Put this on" she said to Kafyip, giving him the soldier's helmet. 3 soldiers ran up to them. "They went down there!" said Norine. The soldiers moved down while the TARDIS crew retreated. "They went down there!" yelled the Doctor at 4 soldiers, pointing down the corner. The soldiers, confused by the alarms and yelling, ran round there. The TARDIS crew heard "Got you…" then violence.

They ran round corners and finally found their way back to the gates, where the same guards were waiting. Trying to sound like an Officer despite having only a military jacket and a badge, Norine yelled "Join the search! We're here to relieve you!" The men ran along but meanwhile another announcement was heard. "AT LEAST ONE OF THE INTRUDERS IS DISGUISED AS A SOLDIER!" "Time to take this off" said the Doctor. Norine threw it aside and they sprinted away, hearing soldiers try to arrest each other. "Just like Asterix and the Goths" said the Doctor happily. "Shouldn't we be getting back to the TARDIS?" said Kafyip. "Yes, of course!" said the Doctor. "The old girl will want to see us again."

The door flew open at a click of the Doctor's fingers. The 3 ran inside and soon the TARDIS was again whirling through the vortex. "So, worked out the plan?" said Norine. "Yes" said the Doctor. "The Kepler fleet is going to get to one side of the wormhole. Then they will open it up and be in Epsilon Indi within a minute! Then it is less then 12 light years to Earth." "But you heard them. Both sides need to be open" said Kafyip. "Yes" said the Doctor. "This is why we are going back to Epsilon Indi." In a mad dash he sent the TARDIS again whirling through space, back to their previous destination.

On Epsilon Indi Corporis was talking to Ganymede-Stem. "I say we should turn of the portal generator. We don't know the damage that could be done if the criminals get access to the other side." "This experiment is costing us a fortune" said Ganymede-Stem. "We must keep it open to continue experimentation." "But we know it works" said Corporis. "I don't care!" snarled Ganymede-Stem. "We need to convince the investors." "Not a good idea" said the Doctor bursting in with Kafyip. "Was he around Kepler-22?" said Corporis. "Yes" said the Doctor. "And soon…" "When will the invasion happen?" asked Ganymede-Stem. "We didn't find…" said the Doctor. He stopped and thought. Kafyip tapped the Doctor. "Could we talk together momentarily?" "Of course!" said the Doctor spinning round. He and Kafyip ran out.

After a short while Ganymede-Stem asked Corporis "Why are you friends with such a man? I doubt his sanity." Corporis thought for a moment of how to phrase his answer. "He's an odd fellow but he is…" The Doctor entered. "Corporis" he said. "How do you turn of the portal projector?" "What!? You can't…" "I'll show you immediately" said Corporis. "Why do you want to…?" "There is someone on Epsilon Indi working with Kepler-22" said the Doctor. "So I have decided to turn of the machine. That should draw them out." "You can't do this!" said Ganymede-Stem angrily. "There is the financial situation. And how do you even know an invasion will be happening?" "Corporis, it would be nice to give me some help" the Doctor said. "Well, I don't know if this invasion…" "Come along Corporis!" said the Doctor, dragging him swiftly towards the TARDIS outside. "But…" "You've been in the TARDIS already" said the Doctor. "The incident with the Sontarans and Rutans." "That gave me the idea to work on this portal…" said Corporis as the Doctor clicked his fingers to open the door and pulled him inside. "I'm going to show you the other end of the portal!" said the Doctor as he ran round the console. "Probably get you there quicker than the portal could." "But…" "Away we go!" cried the Doctor, pressing the dematerialisation switch.

Within a minute of the Doctor's time stream they were hanging in space about 2 KM from the other side of the wormhole. It was not around any planet but was next to a satellite base called Janus. "The portal opening is merely 3 KM from that satellite" said Corporis. "This doesn't seem too…" He stopped speaking as he saw hundreds of ships flying towards the base. The Doctor switched on a transmission interceptor in his TARDIS. "Do not destroy the satellite. But destroy any personal on the base who do not immediately surrender" said the Fleet Commander. "They won't be able to open the portal" said Corporis. "They need sufficient data and codes, and that will be destroyed..." "If only they had sent someone to steal the codes before the invasion" said Norine. "Oh wait." "We can be back within a minute of us leaving" said the Doctor. He again performed a mad dash round the console, and sent the TARDIS back through the vortex.

A few hours after the TARDIS dematerialised from Epsilon Indi it materialised again from the point it had left, just in the centre. "Bit later then I hoped" said the Doctor. "Into the portal projector room." "Off it goes!" Corporis began frantically tapping in codes to close the portal, which was merely 5 KM from them. A deep voice cut through the room. "Stop now Doctor." They turned round to see Ganymede-Stem standing there with a gun in his end and Kafyip before him. "That goes off and the gun does" said Ganymede-Stem. "Why are you doing this?" said Corporis. "Do you think I enjoy working in this miserable facility?" said Ganymede-Stem. "Working hard for such a pitiable sum?" "You are paid well!" said Corporis angrily. Ganymede-Stem sneered. "Not as much as I deserve. Kepler-22 has offered me a huge sum and a place on their world." "I suppose you gave the codes for the robots as well" said the Doctor. "Exactly" sneered Ganymede-Stem. "Now you will stay here and wait for the fleet to come through." He walked round Kafyip and to the control panel, still keeping his gun trained on all of them. "Maximum Power!" he cried, pressing several buttons. "Now the portal is fully open. No chance of collapse."

"You don't have to do this" said the Doctor. "True but I want to" said Ganymede-Stem. He backed towards the door. "Of course I'll have to get rid of you. Can't have you interfering." He didn't notice a figure moving towards him from behind. "But may I first see it has been… UUURRRGGGHHHHH!" he cried as a judo flip from Norine sent him crashing over. The gun spun from his hand and the Doctor caught it. He looked at it with distaste and handed it over to Corporis. "Hold this a moment would you."

But Ganymede-Stem suddenly jumped up and aimed a blow at Norine, stunning her. Clutching his bruised knuckles he ran at the machine. "I will lock the machine!" he cried. "Then you won't be able to turn it off!" He pulled some levers. "Stop! Or I fire" said Corporis. "You wouldn't dare!" cried Ganymede-Stem, ripping a lever off. He sneered at them. "It will take half an hour for the portal to close. Time enough for the whole fleet to move through! Epsilon Indi will fall! Earth will fall!" Norine jumped up, ran at him and floored him with a single punch. "One good turn deserves another" said the Doctor. Corporis was desperately examining the device. "It can't be turned off" he said. "What will we do now?"

The Doctor examined it. "Wait! I have an idea" he said. "I just need a few components." He ran round the machine, pulling out pieces. "Don't wreck the machine!" said Corporis. "The portal energies could damage both areas!" "Just keep it open!" said the Doctor. "The fact is we just need to prevent the fleet getting through." "Yes but the portal must remain open" he said. "Well, perhaps the right surge of energy could knock them right out and distort the portal entrance to much for anything to go through without being scattered" said the Doctor. "And I happen to have one right outside." "The TARDIS!" said Kafyip. "Exactly!" said the Doctor. "I just need to convert the projector to send out raw energy." "But what about our side?" said Kafyip. "It should be kept open by the right emanation of energy waves" said the Doctor. "Then it will close naturally."

"But there is a great risk you won't get out!" said Corporis. "I'll find a way to get out" said the Doctor. "But just in case…" he turned towards Kafyip and Norine "…I want you to stay behind." "You can't expect us to do that!" said Norine. "I don't want to be stuck here." "I don't want to lose anyone" said the Doctor sadly. "I have lost people. Here you can have at least live well." "Where should we go?" said Kafyip. "Wait outside" said Corporis. "I'll make arrangements in case the Doctor…" He stopped. Norine walked towards the Doctor. "In case you don't come back" she said, hugging him. The Doctor smiled. "I'm sure I'll come back. It's just to make sure." Norine stepped outside, followed by Kafyip. "May the Powers make us greet again" said Kafyip. "I'm sure they will" said the Doctor, getting back to work. 'But I'll certainly try as well!'

The Doctor had soon finished the device and ran outside, knowing he had only minutes before the portal would distort and tear the world apart unless he sent the energy surge through it. The Doctor ran back to the TARDIS, and had soon fixed his energy wave transmitter to the outside. He opened the door with a click of his fingers, and once he had fitted the other end of the transmitter to the power circuits he was soon spinning through space. He had the position of the portal, 53 KM above the city. He heard a cough in the TARDIS and sighed, though wasn't surprised. "Come out… Kafyip?" he said as the Swukain emerged from the side room. "But… you're the nervous one." "Sorry" Kafyip said. "But she made me do it." Norine walked out behind him. "Should check your pockets after a hug" she said, throwing the keys to the Doctor. "How could you do this?" scolded the Doctor. "We could all get killed in the portal." "Well, one last trip" said Norine. "We thought we'd prefer to stay with you." "I decided to follow her" said Kafyip, sounding embarrassed. The Doctor looked at them, trying to look and sound grumpy and barely able to conceal a heart-warming smile. "You two really are… Fantastic friends." Now it was the Doctor's turn to feel embarrassed. "I'm talking like I'm 20 years younger" he said. The TARDIS jolted. "Prepare to enter the Wormhole!" cried the Doctor. "Hold onto your hats!" "I suspect this will end up with the Doctor yelling Geronimo" Norine muttered to Kafyip. "That wouldn't surprise me" said the Swukain.

The fleet was meanwhile opening the portal. "Soon we will be on the other side" said the Fleet Commander. "Then less than 12 light years to the solar system." "What will you do then?" said Dumong, who had wanted to see the result of his actions. The Commander smiled. "We can't hold Earth for that long. We will just force them to accept our terms. Regular shipments, an acknowledgement of our superiority, and of course, custody of the systems at both sides of the wormhole." "Are you quite sure they can't beat us?" said Dumong. "Most of their forces are concentrated in the systems bordering us" said the Commander. "We'll soon be at Earth. They will know we are the mightiest system in the Galaxy!"

The TARDIS shot through the space between the wormholes. "Careful, careful" said the Doctor as the TARDIS steered its way through. He turned to Kafyip. "When I say so press the wibbly lever." A red light began flashing and sparks flashed from the console. "NOW!" Kafyip pressed it hard. A shudder was sent through the TARDIS, throwing them all from their feet. A wave of energy, making atom bombs look like firecrackers, rippled out of the TARDIS. The transmitter outside was torn apart within a tenth of a second of the press.

The spearhead of the Kepler-22 Fleet was just entering the wormhole when a shudder ran through the area. "What…" said the Commander to Dumong, but that was all he had time to say as the burst of energy ran through the ships. The energy wave was like the ripples of a stone thrown in a pool. The ships were like structures of twigs in a tornado, torn to fragments before they could say what was happening. Some people in ships towards the back realised what was happening, a fraction of a second before they were hurled from the ships to the fury of the tunnel in space, their molecules scattered like leaves.

The ships that had entered the wormhole were not even an eighth part of the Kepler-22 fleet. But the fleet was in disarray. The Leading Officers, leading the charge, were lost. The wormhole distorted itself in space and waves of the cataclysm washed through the cosmos, though only the few ships nearest the wormhole sustained any casualties, and most of their occupants were not seriously injured. But the message was clear. The advance of the fleet had been stopped.

The only inhabitants of the wormhole tunnel were meanwhile being buffeted about by its tremoundas power, like a small boat in stormy seas. "ARE YOU SURE YOU CAN GET US OUT OF THIS?" cried Kafyip, trying to make himself heard as the Doctor pulled at the atom accelerator and accidently turned on the Bunsen burner, nearly burning his hand. "NO!" yelled the Doctor, barely able to hear himself from the crashes and the cloister bell ringing like church bells on Christmas. "THAT IS WHY I WANTED YOU TO STAY BEHIND!" "ANY IDEA WHERE WE ARE GOING!?" cried Norine. "I HAVE ONE THING TO SAY!" said the Doctor. Norine had a good idea what it was. "GERONIMO!"


End file.
